


Mine 2

by Regina15



Series: Spellwood One Shots [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: What happens when a young, handsome warlock shows interest in Professor Spellman and the tables between the High Priest and his lover turn?Set right after the events from "Mine"





	Mine 2

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this takes place the day after part 1 of this fanfic and now Faustus is the jealous one  
> I'm posting this as a MAJOR thank you to all my Instagram followers because today we've reached a 400!!!  
> If you don't follow me yet... why? lol jk   
> my insta is chillingadvos and I'm always doing my best to make my account as interesting as possible... with different outcome LOL   
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this   
> *praying that you will*

"Professor Spellman!" A young man screamed causing Zelda to turn around as she rushed through the hall carrying some huge, thick books in her arms. "I think you dropped this." The boy was holing up a black pen with her initials on it. She got it from Faustus when she got the position as a latin professor, she liked that pen, it would be a shame to loose it.  
"Oh, yes. Thank you so much." Zelda was grateful to the young charming man, but suddenly realized her hands were full and she had no way of taking the pen from the boy. "Ummm, if you would just put it on this pile of books." The books were pressed tight agains her body making her bosom look even more rich through the V neck of her shirt and drawing the boy's attention.   
"How about I take the books and carry them for you wherever you're going. I'd hate for you to hurt yourself carrying those."  
"That would be lovely, thank you mr. Milland." Zelda said giving the books to the boy and taking her pen. "Are you sure?" She asked but looking at him she realized he was alright carrying them. The huge books seemed to be crushing her petite body but looked almost tiny in his board, strong arms.  
"I'm fine professor Spellman. Where to?"  
"My office." Zelda smiled and turned around as the boy followed her.   
"Gatsby?" The boy broke the silence reading the tittle of the small book on top of of the big ones. " _The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald_   
"Yes. I like to re-read it every once in a while."  
"You know Fitzgerald’s wife had the most gorgeous name.” Zelda gave the boy a questioning look.  
“Really? What was it?”  
"Zelda." The boy smirked.   
"Oh, i don't know if it’s such a great name.”  
"I do. It's really beautiful, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
Zelda stopped walking and turned around to look at him. Young Milland was truly something else, he was handsome, tall with his dark chocolate hair, broad shoulders, that suggestive smirk, brazen attitude, determination to go after what he wanted and fearless ambition. He reminded her of someone she knew very well.   
"Anyway, professor I was thinking maybe I could do some extra credit for you."  
"You do every extra credit i assign to your class."  
"Well, let it be extra, extra credit. I love exploring new aspects of the language."  
"Fine, do it, surprise me with the subject." She said but instantly thought of a more challenging task. "Or actually, stop. Put the books on the bench." The boy did as he was told and Zelda bent over to go through the books. The student bent to the side to take a glimpse of her backside. She might have seen much of the world's history with her own eyes but that part still looked like a 20 year old’s.   
A certain black haired man who without question agreed with Mr.Milland's opinion has been passing through the grand hall now himself and stoped in a distance from the two to observe the scene.  
"Here it is." Zelda said straightening up and handing a dusty, old looking book to her student. "It's a book I once studied with my..." the thought of her and Faustus passed through her mind. _How they shared the book agreeing to read chapter by chapter and later sharing notes, opinions and discussing the book on long walks into the woods that often turned into something much more wild, and something they agreed the world would never hear of. His hand on her hip, running up to her waist as the other was buried in her red locks, her hand caressing his chest through his shirt, her skirt hiked up around her waist as he held by her tights, her panties and his shits on the ground. Her white garter belt making her seem very innocent, even virginal, but not with a man between her legs thrusting so hard inside her she thought she might faint._ “...my friend, during my academy years." She finally finished giving him the book. He held her wrist unnecessarily high and ran his own palm down hers finally gripping the book. "Write and essay once you finish, unless the book's subject proves too hard than choose your own topic." She and Faustus never came to a mutual agreement on some chapters.   
"I'll do my best professor."  
"Zelda!" A voice interrupted the conversation.  
"Father Blackwood! Good afternoon." Zelda said.   
"Hello your excellency."  
"Can I talk to you in my office." Faustus said running his hand down her arm.  
"No, you can't. I’m busy. I'm going to my office." She said walking away as the boy followed close behind her.

She was angry and that would complicate matters.

 

**About two hours later...**

 

Zelda was working on the plan for her next class when there was a knock to her door.  
"Yes?" She yelled.  
"Professor Spellman?" Prudence said opening the door.  
"Prudence. May I help you?"  
"Umm.. Father Blackwood requests to see you in his office... immediately."  
Zelda sight "Of course, thank you, dear child." The redhead gave the girl an gentle smile, and Prudence left. Zelda straightened herself and appeared in front of the High Priest's office. She didn't bother to knock.  
"You asked to see me."   
"I did." He said using his magic to close the door behind Zelda. "Would you like to explain what happened today in the hall?"  
"No I would not." She said.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, I don't like it." He said standing up.  
"I frankly couldn't care less about your liking."  
"It's about last night isn't it? You're unfulfilled, frustrated."  
"I am fine, I assure you."  
"Who are you trying to fool? Well, it is not my fault you didn't come to me last night..."  
"Was I suppose crawl to you like a horny slut?" Zelda said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Isn't that what you are deep down inside? Isn't that what you turn into with my slightest touch?" Zelda shivered, she knew he was right, he knew her better than she knew herself. Last night after their little...interaction she decided not to go chase him and beg him to give her what she so desperately wanted, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking her like that. "I am merely saying that you could have come to me and i would have fulfilled your every darkest fantasy, every desire, every need." He said.   
She was weak on her knees, he knew what he was doing, he knew the effect he had on her, that's why he choose to talk to her here in his office where he had the upper hand, that's why he choose the words so carefully.   
"Come here." He said but saw her hesitate. "Come or leave." If she wanted it the hard way so be it. They both knew he was the temptation she wouldn't be able to resist, so she made her way behind his desk to stand next to him. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forcefully, lips crushed together and his possessive hands caressing her back made her uncross her arms and wrap them around his neck. He turned them around so she was now touching the edge of his desk with her backside and he lifted her up and sat her on the wooden surface.   
"I don't like the way he looked at you." Faustus said breaking the kiss and running one finger down her cheek. "Milland"  
"Oh, him." Zelda laughed."He is a handsome, young, charming man, isn't he?" Zelda said spreading her legs further. "Seems.. eager to please."   
Faustus was getting furious. Yesterday, when Zelda had her jealousy burst his students were trying strictly to get better grades and what infuriated him was that Zelda's adorator was on top of his class in Latin meaning he simply wanted Zelda's attention, he wanted Zelda.  
"Well my dear you on the other hand seem eager to be pleased." he said pulling her skirt up her thighs.   
"And you really think I'll let you do the honors?"  
"Maybe I could make up for last night." he was now rubbing her swollen clit through her damp panties.  
"You're forgetting I still hate you."   
"That’s not what your panties say." He pressed a little harder making her moan.   
She leaned in and kissed him. Her hand traveled to his pants, she undid his belt, pulled down the zipper and pulled out his hard cock. "I like where this is going." He whispered against her lips as she kept stroking him. „You like that, don’t you baby?” He said as he moved her panties aside and stroked her now bare pussy with his finger. “You like being seated on my desk with me between your legs, you like it how I touch that needy, wet cunt, hmmm?” Zelda didn’t answer just pumped him harder and moved her hips to push herself harder against his skilled fingers. “You want my cock inside you? Satan, you’re so horny, you probably couldn’t think about anything other than that cock since you blew me last night, on that couch.” He said looking at the couch, Zelda’s gaze followed his for a second but it came right back to look into his dark, hungry eyes. “Why don’t we get rid of these, huh?” He said gripping her panties at her hips.   
“Actually...” Zelda said stopping him “I’m not in the mood.” She slipped from his desk, pulled her skirt down and left. Leaving him absolutely shocked, his pride hurt, his cock hard and his needs abandoned without fulfillment.   
“Fuck!” He screamed and threw a lamp against a wall. “Bitch!” He whispered to himself.

 

20 minutes later after he’s collected himself Faustus went downstairs to the library. The usually very quiet place was filled with laughter. All the tables were empty accept one- the long one at the end of the library. It could easily fit 24 people, 12 at each side and two at the heads of the table. About 8 of the Academy’s finest looking your men sat there with Zelda.   
“Boys. And Professor Spellman.”  
“Father Blackwood. Feeling alright?” Zelda asked  
“I’m well thank you Profesor.”  
“You look uneasy.”  
“I’m fine Zelda.” He said, oh if looks could kill.   
“Hello Father Blackwood.” Few of the boys said.   
“Hello. You don’t have classes to attend?”  
“Senior year father.” Said one of them   
“That always means less classes.” Added the other.   
“Of course. How about you? No work to do Professor?”   
“I don’t need you to tell me my business, Faustus.”   
“Uuuuuu” the boys made a shocked sound.  
“Very Well than, I shall leave you to your conversation.” And with that shooting Zelda a last glance he left.   
“Wow, Profesor Spellman, you are officially my new favorite person.”  
“Don’t flatter me Johnny.”  
“But you did tell him well, prof.” Said the other boy.   
“He knows me well enough to know not to interfere in my business.”  
“You knew each other before you started teaching?”  
“Yes. It was decades ago. We’re not the same people anymore.”  
“The people we once were...” one of the boys started   
“Will always be a part of who we are.” The rest finished in a choir.   
“Where did you take that from?” Zelda asked at the sudden life wisdom.   
“From Father Blackwood, he often says that.” John said.   
“And you believe it?” Zelda asked. She never heard Faustus say that “you don’t think people change?”  
“Oh of course they do but he has a point. What we once experienced in the past pushed us to make decisions that made us who we are today. So maybe you are the same people after all.” Patric added  
“What else does Father Blackwood say?” Zelda asked now a bit lost in her thoughts.   
“Once during a meeting at Dorian’s he mentioned a girl he was in love with during his time at the academy. She was an terrifyingly skilled witch. He said she broke his heart but even than he still loved her with each shatter piece.”  
“And if he could go back he would have never let her go, because she was the only thing that made his heart race. And you don’t just give up on that.”   
Zelda listened to the boys and realized Faustus and her were inseparable. Even parted by the passing time, thrown on the two separate ends of earth or even into different realms they would never part, they would always be a part of each other.  
“See you tomorrow in class boys.” She whispered a spell and disappeared.

  
An hour later Faustus returned to his cold, lonely house to spend another long night in his big, empty bed. Once he opened the door to his house he was surprised by what he saw. A coat dropped to the floor right at the bottom of the stairs. He went upstairs and at the top of the stairs he saw a skirt, he also heard soft whimpers and moans coming from his bedroom. Few steps away a shirt, moans got louder, another few steps and a shoe which pair laid just a step away. The sounds were now clear and loud and he opened the door to his bedroom.

Zelda lied on his bed. She was wearing a set of lacy white lingerie. A bra, panties and a garter belt. Her hand caressed her breast through her bra and her other hand worked it’s magic slipped into her panties. Faustus’ heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He had never seen anything so beautiful and sensual in his entire life. She was the perfection in this flawed, chaotic world.   
“What’s the meaning of this, Zelda?” Faustus said making his presence known and Zelda stopped her actions and moved herself up on her elbows. Her head tilted back for a moment to brush the hair off her face and the high priest could only imagine how soft it felt bruising against her back.   
“I think you know.” Zelda said seductively spreading her legs gently   
“I thought I knew what you meant in my office today but I was clearly wrong.”  
“Oh is that what this is all about? Come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever.” Zelda got on her knees on the bed.   
“Actually I can.” He made a few steps towards the bed so he was now standing in front of her kneeling form in the silk sheets.   
“Well yes, you technically can...” she whispered and gripped his tie loosening it gently”... but that would mean missing out on a great deal or fun.”  
Faustus gripped her wrist forcefully dragging it away from him, he held it in his strong hand as she looked up at him with her lips parted gently, chest rising and falling heavily.   
“I don’t want them to look at you that way, I don’t want them to want you.”  
“You feel threatened? Oh please, I couldn’t be less interested in anything those children might be able to offer Faustus.”  
“Even if you were they wouldn’t be able to meet your expectations or needs” he said in the lowest sexiest voice she has ever heard. “ just when I think you’re too tired to worn our you always ask for more”  
“Good thing I have you.My big bad handsome man, my black cat. You always know what I want, what I need.”   
“Lay back...” Faustus commanded letting go of her hand. And Zelda did as she was told. She laid on the bed looking up at the High Priest who got rid of his tie and jacket. “...spread your legs...” once again without a moment of hesitation Zelda has put her knees apart making room for him and just as he undid the last button of his shirt and it joined the rest of his clothing on the floor he climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck “...and don’t bother trying not to scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Let me now in the comments down below *wondering why i sound like a youtuber lol*


End file.
